Cross-Reference to Related Patent Applications
U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,992, entitled "Positioning Apparatus," by A. P. Mulzet et al, granted Sept. 7, 1976 and assigned to the assignee of this application.
1. Field of the Invention
Apparatus for precisely positioning an object or objects relative to plural work station positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As indicated in the above cross-referenced patent application by Mulzet et al there are many applications for positioning objects -- e.g. probes, drills, integrated circuit chips, test specimens, etc. -- precisely relative to plural discretely spaced work station positions. Known apparatus for this purpose employs an elaborate (and expensive) sprocket chain drive. The present invention provides conveying apparatus having more precise and reliable operation and featuring a simpler and less expensive belt and pulley drive cooperative with two movable carriers and a cam system having relatively simple construction.